We'll Meet in the Middle
by RedBeautyFTW
Summary: The curse has brought them to Storybrooke. Will love really find a way to bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

_"Pretty risky coming to see me with them just right up there..." Rumpelstiltskin noted with an evil little chuckle._

_The Queen stepped forward, wrapping her hand around the bars. "Just tell me what I need to do to make it work," she ordered, glaring at the man behind the bars._

_"Now now, your highness…" He shook his finger. "First, we need to make a deal."_

_The Queen sighed and crossed her arms against her chest. "Fine. What are your terms?"_

_Rumpelstiltskin gripped the bars, sticking his face in the small separation. "In this new land, I want comfort. I want to live well."_

_She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Deal," she agreed, taking a step forward. "Now tell me how it works!"_

_"Ah ah ah ... that's not all."_

_She rolled her eyes. "I'm growing tired of your games, Rumple. What more do you want?"_

_"Belle."_

_The Queen drew her brow together. "Belle?" She huffed. "I told you they rescued her long ago." She leaned in. "I hear she's in love with the wolf."_

_"Ah, but in the new land, she won't even remember the wolf." He smirked. "Make her mine again. Give me all that I request and I will tell you how to make the curse work." He stuck his hand through the space in the bars. "Do we have a deal?"_

_The Queen's eyes shifted from his hand to his face. He waited patiently as she stepped forward and shook his hand. "Deal."_

* * *

Red walked slowly up the stairs of the castle to her room. She paused, taking in a deep breath. She was dreading walking through that door. She closed her eyes, already envisioning the pain in her love's eyes once she explained what was about to happen. Just as she went to push the door open, a soft touch on her shoulder halted her. She turned to see Snow staring at her sympathetically.

She smiled warmly at her. She took a step forward, placing her hand on her friend's stomach. "It's almost time," she said, feeling the baby shift underneath her touch.

Snow nodded. "Yes, I just wish I didn't have to let her go," she replied sadly.

Red frowned. "I know." She hugged her, rubbing her back to comfort her. "She will find you again. This curse will be broken."

Snow nodded again. She pulled away slowly and looked into Red's sad eyes. She motioned her head toward the door. "What are you going to tell her?"

"The truth," Red sighed, glancing back to the door. "She's going to be devastated."

The Princess tilted her head. "What about you?"

She looked down at the floor as the ache began to fill her heart. "I have to be strong." She returned her attention to Snow. "I know once the curse is broken, we'll be together again." She took in a deep breath, trying to stop the tears fighting to fall.

Snow reached out and rubbed her arm. "Do you want me to go in with you?"

"No, you have other matters to attend to." Red placed her hand over Snow's for a brief moment. "I'll be fine."

"You're sure?" she questioned, concerned for her friend. Red nodded. She offered a comforting smile. "Everything will be fine."

Red nodded once again. She smiled at her friend, unsure of whether not this would be the last time. Snow raised her hand in short wave goodbye and walked away down the stairs. She turned toward the door, pressing her hands against it. She closed her eyes again. With a deep, calming breath, she pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Belle?" she called out softly as she walked further inside.

Belle stepped from around the corner. She smiled brightly at her love. "Hello, darling," she greeted as she walked to her.

She wrapped her arms around Red's neck and kissed her. Red felt her heartbeat accelerate at the contact. She placed her hands on Belle's waist, holding her tightly. She wished this moment could last forever. Before she could stop it, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Belle pulled away slowly. Concern laced her beautiful features as she raised her hands to cup her love's face. "Red, what's wrong?"

Red cleared her throat, adverting her eyes from Belle's for a moment. She took her girlfriend's hand in her own. She raised her eyes to meet Belle's already seeing the deep concern in them. "Come. Sit," she requested, motioning toward the bed. "We need to talk."

"Al – alright."

Red held her hand tightly as she walked her to the bed. They sat on the edge in silence. She stared down at their hands, her thumb gently stroking the back of Belle's. Belle waited patiently for her to speak. She tilted her head in an attempt to get Red's attention.

"Darling, what happened down there?"

She continued to stroke Belle's hand. "There's a curse coming," she explained, still not looking into her eyes. "The Queen created a powerful curse, and we can't stop it."

Belle looked confused. "I – I don't understand. What type of curse?"

Red finally looked her in the eyes. "All we know is that it will take us away from here." She paused, feeling her voice start to shake. "Away from each other."

The fear appeared in Belle's eyes almost immediately. "I don't..." She shook her head. "What do you mean 'away from each other'?"

She gripped her love's hand even tighter. "We don't know where this curse will take us, but…" She swallowed hard. "When we arrive there, we will have no memory of our life here..." A sad expression over took her features. "Of us being togeth – "

"No!" Belle interjected, her tears starting to fall. "No ... this cannot happen! I do not want to be anywhere without you!"

Red pulled her close. She hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. "I know. I feel the same way, but there's nothing we can do," she whispered as her own tears begging to fall.

Belle gripped the fabric of Red's cape tightly. "There has to be something…" she sobbed, her face pressed against her girlfriend's shoulder.

Red closed her eyes. Belle sounded so broken and it tore her apart inside. "I wish there was." She kissed Belle's shoulder and continued to stroke her hair. "Our only hope is Snow's unborn child. Rumpelstiltskin said—"

Belle pulled back quickly. "Rumpelstiltskin?! You're listening to that insane imp who tried to lock me away as his slave?!"

"He knows the curse, Belle. He knows its path and how it can be broken."

Belle rolled her eyes and looked away. "He probably helped create the damn thing."

Red placed her finger on Belle's chin, turning her attention back to her. "Snow's baby is the savior. It's been told that on her twenty-eighth birthday, she will return and break the curse."

Belle squinted as she slowly shook her head. "So, you're telling me, that for twenty-eight years, I'm supposed to live in some strange land without you?"

"From what we understand, we won't even be aware of how much time has passed…"

Belle jumped to her feet and began pacing the room. "I can't believe that with all the fairy power and everything else we have on our side, there is no way to stop this!" She halted her movement and looked down at Red. "I cannot survive twenty-eight years not knowing you. Not sharing every moment of my life with you." The sobs began to rack her body again.

Red stood and hurried over to her. She wrapped her arms around her again. "Understand this." She pulled back, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "Curse or no curse..." She reached out and gently brushed the tears from Belle's eyes. "We will be together again."

"But you said we won't even know one another. We won't even know who we are or were." Belle placed her hand over Red's. "How can you be so sure we'll find each other?"

"Because I love you," she stated. "Love will always find a way." She stepped closer, still holding Belle's face with her hands. "And when the curse breaks ... wherever we are…" She traced her finger down the side of her love's face as a small crossed her lips. "We'll meet in the middle."

Belle felt the tears start to fall once again. She touched Red's face as if she would never be able to again. "I love you, Red."

"I love you, Belle..."

They closed the space between them and kissed as if it were the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

"You go out all night and now you're going out again?!"

Ruby stomped down the stairs of the inn with Granny trailing right behind her. She rolled her eyes, growling in frustration. It was the same fight every night. She was an adult. She could do as she pleased.

"Ugh! I should have moved to Boston!" she exclaimed, reaching the final step.

"Well, my apologies that my illness screwed up your plans to sleep your way up and down the Eastern seaboard!"

Ruby turned to argue but stopped at the sight of the blonde standing in the lobby. "Oh, hey..." she greeted as the blonde flashed an uncomfortable smile.

"Hi, um ... I would like to get a room please?"

Granny's eyes widened a bit as she pushed passed Ruby. "Really?" she questioned as the woman nodded. "Well, let's get you signed in!"

Ruby blew out a breath and went around the corner to grab her jacket. She was thankful for the stranger that entered. She pulled Granny's attention away from her for a moment. She put on her jacket and heard the faint sound of the bell ringing as the front door opened once again. Her brow furrowed. It was odd that two people entered the Inn back to back. She peeked around the corner to see who it was. Her hazel eyes widened and she quickly ducked behind the wall again.

"Emma … what a lovely name."

"Fucking Gold…" Ruby muttered as she leaned her head back against the wall.

The man who owned all of Storybrooke had a very large problem with her. She had no clue why either. She always did her best to avoid him, but it almost never worked. It seemed as if he was keeping an eye on her. He was worse than her Grandmother.

She could hear him engrossed in conversation with the stranger. This was her opportunity to escape. The front door was definitely not an option. She stepped quietly across the floor and slipped out of the side door.

The night air hit her quickly. She tightened her grip on her jacket to keep some warmth in. Her clothes weren't helping, but at least she looked good. She walked quickly, crossing the street. She glanced back to make sure no one came walking out after her.

With all her focus on the door, she didn't see the person who had exited the old library coming toward her. Their head was down as well, buried in a book. She slammed into them, stumbling back. Her force must have been stronger because the other person fell to the ground, dropping the book in their hand.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Ruby apologized quickly. She scrambled toward the person, holding out her hand to offer them help up. "Are you okay?"

The woman raised her attention, her deep blue eyes locking with Ruby's immediately. A small smirk crossed her lips. "I'm fine," she replied, accepting Ruby's offered hand. "What are you a football player or something?"

Ruby found herself in a trance. Her voice, her eyes, everything about this woman was beautiful. She shook her head to regain her senses. "A waitress, actually," she joked with a smile. "Here, let me help you up." She pulled her to her feet a little too hard, causing the woman to stumble forward. Ruby's arms instinctively went around her waist to steady her. She swallowed hard at the closeness. "I've got you…"

The smirk spread further across the woman's lips as her hands rested on Ruby's shoulders. "I can see that."

Ruby could feel her heart start to race at the closeness of this person. She had never felt such an instant connection with anyone before, especially another woman. She wondered if this beautiful woman felt it too because she was not moving. She remained staring into Ruby's eyes, the adorable smirk never leaving her lips.

"I'm Ruby," she introduced finally.

"Lac – "

"Lacey!" a stern voice interjected.

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. She moved her hands from Ruby's shoulders and stepped away. Both women frowned at the loss of contact. The brunette shot Ruby a sideways glance as she bit her lip and took another step away. Ruby reluctantly turned away from her to see Mr. Gold coming toward them quickly. When he reached them, he glared at Ruby and reached out to pull the other woman toward him.

He gripped her wrist and looked sternly into her eyes. "I told you to wait for me in the library," he whispered harshly.

"I was done working," she responded, pulling her arm away. "I'm perfectly capable of walking home by myself."

He exhaled heavily as his jaw clenched. He plastered on his best smile and turned his attention to Ruby. "Good evening, Ruby," he greeted as he wrapped his arm around Lacey pulling her close. "I see you've met my better half."

A disgusted look covered Ruby's face. There was no way this woman could be with him of all people. "I was under the impression that you had no better anything, Mr. Gold," she responded sarcastically.

Lacey placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a chuckle.

His eyes narrowed. He looked her up and down. "Well, let us not keep you from showing the men of Storybrooke a good time," he sneered.

Lacey's jaw slacked as she slapped his shoulder. "That was uncalled for." She returned her attention to Ruby and smiled. "I think she's looks nice."

Ruby smiled at her. "Thank you."

Their stares remained on one another until Gold cleared his throat breaking their stare. He ushered his hand toward the book lying on the floor. "Lacey, pick up your book. It's getting late. We need to get back home."

Lacey rolled her eyes again and leaned down to pick up her book. Ruby decided to be the better person and leaned down as well. They both gripped it, their eyes locking again. "Now I must thank you," Lacey stated softly.

Ruby's smile brightened. "It's my pleasure."

Mr. Gold couldn't take this any longer. He leaned down and pulled Lacey to her feet. "Come along, my dear," he ordered as he walked her away from Ruby. He paused for a moment. He held his finger up. "Wait right here." He went to walk away but quickly turned back to Lacey. "And I mean it. Don't move."

Ruby had already stood and straightened up by the time Gold returned to her. He stepped directly in front of her, glancing back to make sure Lacey remained where he told her to. He gave Ruby a hard stare. She could feel a slight twinge of fear coarse through her body. She did her best not to show it.

"I'll ask you to stay away from her," he hissed. "She's already enough trouble to me as it is. I don't need her influenced by the likes of you."

Ruby's jaw twitched. The feel of fear diminished. Now she was just angry. He glared at her one final time before turning to leave. He grabbed Lacey's hand and pulled her down the street. Ruby watched them leave. She felt her heart sink as the woman disappeared into the distance.

Lacey turned, looking over her shoulder and smiled at Ruby. Ruby smiled back. Then she was gone and she suddenly felt empty. Confusion over took her as she placed her hand on her forehead. This feeling of emptiness over a complete stranger made no sense at all.

"What the hell was that?" she muttered to no one as she shook her head and continued on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

Lacey walked into the house with her book clutched at her side. She couldn't shake the strange feeling she had after her encounter with Ruby. She had never seen this woman before in her life, but the moment she looked into her eyes, she felt like she had known her forever. She placed her book down on the coffee table and started to take off her coat when she heard the door slam. She did her best to refrain from rolling her eyes at the sound of his cane hitting the wood floor as he came closer to her.

"I don't know what has gotten into you over the last few days, Lacey," he said, obviously trying to contain the anger in his tone. He took off his coat and tossed it on the couch. "But this attitude of yours needs to stop and stop now."

Her eyes narrowed as she turned to face him. "I am not a child, and I would appreciate it if you would stop speaking to me like one," she snapped back. She crossed her arms against her chest. "You want to know what's wrong with me?"

He gripped his cane in front of himself with both hands. "Go on."

"I'm tired. I am tired of being cooped up in this house." She sighed. "I am over my life consisting of home, work, home." She took a step forward. "I need to have a life outside of us." She ran her hand through her hair. "If I don't get some space soon, I'm going to go insane." She stepped closer so she was standing directly in front of him. "I feel like you don't trust me."

Mr. Gold looked at her without a word. It wasn't her he didn't trust. It was true love. The magnet that would bring her and her beast back together. Even though it wouldn't break the curse, it would still make him lose the one thing he craved.

Companionship.

He exhaled heavily as he lowered his head. He raised his attention to her once again. "I do trust you, Lacey," he sighed, reaching out to rub her arm. "I – I just think it's best if you stay away from certain members of this town."

She raised an eyebrow. "You mean like Ruby?"

He nodded. "I mean exactly that."

"She seemed sweet. What's your problem with her?"

He gripped his cane. "She's too uninhibited. She's wild, uncaring." He huffed. "You don't need someone like that in your life." He reached out, touching her face. "If you want to have space, then have it. Just..." He sighed again. "Try and stay away from her."

"It's a small town. I'm bound to run into her again," she said. She fought the smile that was trying to make its way across her lips at the thought. She hoped she would see her again.

His jaw twitched. "Just don't go out of your way to befriend her," he requested. He shrugged his shoulder. "At least respect my wishes that much."

She bit gently down on her lower lip and nodded. "Okay. I won't," she lied.

It was the first time in their relationship that she felt the need to do it and she didn't feel the slightest bit guilty. There was a part of her that was craving to see this woman again. The small amount of contact with her made her feel more alive than all her time with Gold. She wanted to feel that way again.

He smiled at her. "Well, I'm going to go up to bed." He touched her arm. "Will you be joining me?"

She felt her body shudder at the thought. It was the first time she had ever done that. "In a moment," she said. "I've just got to grab a few things for tomorrow."

"Very well." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She stiffened at the contact. He moved back and smiled at her. She forced herself to smile in return. She watched as he made his way slowly up the stairs. Once he was gone, she turned and walked into his private office where he kept a list of the entire town. She opened the book, scanning for her name. When she found it, she smiled broadly.

"Well, I know where I'm having lunch tomorrow," she said softly as she bit her lip lightly and walked out of the office.

* * *

Ruby rushed through the back of the Diner, fumbling to tie her apron. She dodged the cook just as he turned to grab something from the freezer. She flashed him an apologetic look and made her way toward the doors leading to the dining area. Just as she reached out to push it open, Granny came barreling through.

She jumped back, placing her hand over her heart. "Granny! You almost ran into me!"

Granny flashed her an angry look. "Maybe I wouldn't have done that if you were out on the floor like you're supposed to be," she growled as she walked passed her. She placed the plates she was carrying down. "But thank you for showing up at the end of the lunch rush."

Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I overslept."

Granny placed her hand on her hip. "Well, maybe if you weren't running around The Rabbit Hole until all hours every night, you'd be better rested."

Ruby opened her mouth to argue but quickly closed it. She raised her hands. "I'm not doing this now."

"Fine." Granny waved her hand, ushering her out of the kitchen. "Go do some work then."

She grunted as she pushed the door opened and walked into the Diner. She stopped short when she saw Lacey sitting in a booth reading a book. She tilted her head, a grin spreading across her lips. She didn't remember ever seeing her in her before. Her eyes scanned the Diner. There was no sign of Gold. Lacey was alone.

She took in a deep breath and sauntered over to the booth. "Well, we meet again," she greeted as Lacey raised her eyes. She felt her knees go weak. She leaned against the booth to keep her balance.

"Well, hello," Lacey greeted, placing her book down. "I didn't know you worked here." She mentally cursed herself. Lying to Gold was one thing. Lying to Ruby made her feel guilty. "I mean, I knew you were a waitress … just not here…" Her voice trailed into silence as she decided it would be better to stop speaking.

"Yeah, my Granny owns this place. So..." She raised her hand, then allowed it to slap against her thigh. "This is my hell." She pointed at Lacey's empty glass. "Can I get you another drink?"

"Oh, please, thank you." She picked up the glass and handed it to Ruby. The waitress' hand wrapped around it, brushing against her own. She shivered lightly at the contact, hoping it wasn't noticeable. "I – I was drinking ice tea."

Ruby's hand lingered on hers for a moment. She regained her sense and slowly removed the glass from her hand. "Okay, I, uh, I'll be right back." She walked away, glancing back to see Lacey watching her leave. She smiled, causing Lacey to do the same before quickly turning away.

"Who is she?" Leroy asked, looking over his shoulder at Lacey.

Ruby reached out, placing her hand on his chin, and turning his head. "No, Leroy," she ordered, walking behind the counter. "Don't even look at her."

"Defensive," he noted with a grin. "Thinking of switching teams?" He glanced back at Lacey. "Because I would not blame you one bit."

Ruby narrowed her eyes at him. "You can be such a leech sometimes." She began filling Lacey's glass. "She's with Gold."

Shock registered quickly on his face. He pointed over his shoulder at her. "She's with Gold?" He shook his head. "No way."

"Yes way."

Leroy huffed as he brought his drink to his lips. "Someone needs to save that girl."

Ruby nodded in agreement as she wiped the bit of tea that overflowed from the glass. She looked over at Lacey who was reading her book once again. Something inside of her wanted to be the one to save her. She felt so connected to this woman and she hadn't really spent any time with her. Her eyes brightened as a thought came to her head. She walked quickly from around the counter and back to Lacey.

"Here you go." She placed the ice tea down.

Lacey put her book down again and smiled up at her. "Thank you."

Ruby motioned her eyes toward the booth. "Do you mind if I join you for a second?"

Lacey shook her head. She raised her hand. "Please, be my guest."

Ruby looked around to make sure Granny was nowhere in sight. When she saw it was clear, she sat down in the booth across from Lacey. She motioned her head toward the book. "What are you reading?"

"Oh..." Lacey picked up the book, showing her the cover. "The Mysterious Island by Jules Verne." She placed it back down, folding her hands in front of her. "Have you ever read it?"

Ruby shook her head. "I don't really read much." She played with the red streak in her hair. "How would you like to come out with me tonight?" She noticed the surprise on Lacey's face. It probably mirrored her own. She didn't even realize she was going to ask the question until the words escaped her lips. "We – uh – we could go have a drink. At the Rabbit Hole?"

Lacey couldn't stop her smile. "I'd love to."

Ruby's smile mirrored hers. "That's great!" she responded, with more enthusiasm than she had planned. She cleared her throat to compose herself. "I would say I'd pick you up, but your boyfriend isn't exactly my biggest fan."

Lacey chuckled lightly. "I understand. I'll meet you there around...?" She raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Ten?"

"It's a date…" Lacey paused as she looked down at the table embarrassed. She raised her attention to Ruby again, her cheeks a little flushed. "I'll see you tonight."

"Sounds good." Ruby smiled brightly as she stood from the booth. She pressed her hands on the table top and leaned down. "Wear something sexy." She stared into Lacey's eyes.

Lacey stared back and smirked. "You can count on it."

Ruby straightened and walked away from the table. She brought her hand to her forehead as she continued to walk toward the kitchen. "Wear something sexy? Did I seriously just tell her that?" she muttered as she placed her hand on the door, pushed it open and hurried inside the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby hurried across the street to The Rabbit Hole. She was already ten minutes late meeting Lacey thanks to Granny. After cleaning the counters about five times and doing a bunch of tiny unnecessary jobs, she came to the conclusion that Granny was keeping her late on purpose.

She stopped in front of the bar, adjusting the strap on her red high heels. She straightened and ran her hands down her form fitting red dress. As she reached out to open the door, she paused. She could feel the flutters in her stomach, the constant beat of her heart. She took in a deep breath to calm herself. She didn't understand this feeling she was getting at the thought of Lacey. Hopefully tonight would give her the answers she needed.

Ruby entered the bar and walked through the crowd. Her eyes scanned different areas in search of Lacey. She smirked at the vision standing in front of the bar. Lacey was leaning on the bar wearing a short, blue dress. She took a sip from her drink. Her eyes danced over all the faces around her until the locked on Ruby's.

They both smiled and began walking toward one another. It was a natural motion, walking toward someone you planned to meet. But for them, it felt different. It felt like they were being pulled together. Drawn to one another by some outside force.

"I was starting to think you were going to stand me up," Lacey noted, standing only inches away from her.

Ruby smiled. "I would never," she responded as her eyes scanned over Lacey. "You look amazing."

"Well, you did say wear something sexy." Lacey looked her up and down as well. "But I think you have me beat."

Ruby released a nervous laugh then paused wondering where it came from. Her confidence was the one thing she prided herself on. Then again, she had never flirted with a woman before. She shook off the nerves as best as she could and spoke again.

She motioned her head toward a table in the back. "Should we grab a table?"

Lacey waved her hand. "After you."

Ruby shook her head. "No, you first. I insist."

"Alright," Lacey smiled as she started to walk toward the table. After a few steps, she turned to speak and caught Ruby staring at her. She tried to suppress the chuckle that rose in her throat. "Do you want to stop and get a drink first?"

Ruby broke herself from her daze. "Uh, no. Someone will come to the table." She could feel the blush on her cheeks as Lacey continued to walk toward the table. "And I could really use one right now..." she muttered as she followed closely behind.

* * *

"So be honest," Ruby started, taking a sip from her drink. She placed the glass down and grinned. "You made up some story so he wouldn't give you crap about coming out tonight, didn't you?"

Lacey swallowed her drink, a small smile playing on her lips. She shook her head. "I did." She ran her finger around the rim of her now empty glass. She looked innocently at Ruby. "I told him I had some overnight work to complete at the library." She shrugged one shoulder. "As far as he knows, that's where I'll be all night."

Ruby bounced her head. "Impressive."

Lacey smiled. She pointed at Ruby's glass. "Another?" she inquired as Ruby nodded. She caught the attention of the server. She raised her finger to order another drink for her and Ruby.

"No offense or anything…" Ruby began as Lacey turned her attention back to her. She leaned forward on the table slightly. "You're beautiful…"

Lacey raised an eyebrow and grinned. "How is that offensive?"

Ruby laughed as she nervously ran her hand through her hair. "That's not the offensive part." She drew her brow together, curiously. "Why are you with him?"

Lacey opened her mouth then closed it. Her brow furrowed in thought. She had never really thought about it before. For as long as she could remember, he was the one constant thing in her life. She cared for him, but she didn't love him. She knew that now. She knew what love felt like. It was electric; it made you feel alive. It felt like being with Ruby.

"Uh, you know ... I don't know anymore," she responded, bringing her eyes to meet Ruby's. She shook her head slowly. "We haven't been getting along lately and..." She blew out a breath. "I guess now it's just a matter of being comfortable."

Ruby huffed. "You deserve to be more than comfortable," she stated as the server placed the drinks in front of them. "You deserve to be loved. Fully. Passionately."

"Really?"

Ruby nodded as she took a sip from her drink. "Oh yeah, definitely."

Lacey leaned forward. "Any idea who could do that for me?"

Ruby folded her hands in front of her. Her mouth opened before she could stop it. "I wouldn't mind giving it a shot." Her eyes widened at her own words. She pressed her lips together and looked down at the table. "I'm sorry. ... I don't even know where that came from..."

Lacey reached out, placing her hand over Ruby's. "It's okay," she assured her as Ruby raised her eyes to meet the beautiful blue ones staring back at her. She smirked. "I was kind of hoping you'd volunteer." She was stunned by her own response.

They stared at one another in stunned silence. They had no clue what just happened. It was as if their brains shut down and allowed their hearts to say what they were feeling. They weren't sure where this was going or what they were doing, but they knew they need to go forward. They needed to be together. If even for one night.

Lacey gripped Ruby's hand tightly. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Ruby smiled widely. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Every second from when they left the bar was a blur. Lacey unlocked the library door. She quickly turned back to Ruby and pulled her close. She pressed her lips to Ruby's in a passionate kiss. She felt Ruby's arms wrap tightly around her as her back pushed into the door causing it to fly open. She muttered a curse as she fell backwards through the door with Ruby landing hard on top of her.

"Ow…" she laughed, bringing her hand to the back of her head.

Ruby looked down at her concerned. "Are you okay?" she questioned, touching her face softly. She smiled. "I didn't expect the door to open like that."

Lacey smiled up at her. "I'm fine." She reached up, cupping Ruby's face with her hands. She looked into her eyes before bringing her lips down to meet her own. She smiled through the kiss before slowly pulling back. "You know, there's a bed upstairs." She brushed her lips against Ruby's as she spoke. "It's much more comfortable then this floor."

Ruby smiled, standing quickly. She reached down taking Lacey's hand in her own. She pulled her up, wrapping her arms around her waist. "After you," she whispered, kissing her once again.

Lacey returned her smile. She slid her hand down Ruby's arm and took her hand. She started to lead her toward the stairs but stopped suddenly. She turned to Ruby flashing her a knowing look. "Try not to stare at my ass this time," she teased.

Ruby shook her head and laughed. "I'll do my best," she responded as she followed Lacey up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Lacey entered her home, her heels gripped tightly in her hand. She turned to close the door behind her quietly. Her teeth clenched as the door clicked shut. She turned, resting her back against the door, and smiled. She was still floating from her night with Ruby. She had never experienced anything like that before. And she knew one thing for certain: she wanted to experience it again.

She pushed herself away from the door and walked toward the stairs. She stepped quietly, feeling the steps creak under her feet. It was still early. She wanted to make sure not to wake Gold on the off-chance that he hadn't left for the shop yet.

"Lacey?" Gold questioned as she stopped in mid-step.

She closed her eyes, muttering a tiny curse. She placed her hand on the banister and smiled down at him. "Good morning," she greeted, hiding her shoes behind her back.

"Good morning, indeed." He raised his arm to check the time on his watch. He looked at her curiously. "Just getting in from the library?"

She pressed her free hand into the rail. "Yes ... I … uh ... I'm almost finished with all the cataloging."

His eyes remained on her for a moment. "Well, that's good to hear." He checked the time once again. "I'm off to the shop." He rested his hands on the top of his cane. "I'll pick you up later for lunch. We haven't done that in a while. How does that sound?"

Lacey pressed her teeth down on her bottom lip. She tapped the banister and nodded. "Sure…" she breathed, forcing a smile onto her lips. "That sounds nice." She pointed over her shoulder toward the bedroom. "I – I'm going to get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

He smiled and nodded. "Very well. Get some rest." He walked toward the door. "I'll see you for lunch." He glanced at her one last time before exiting the house.

Lacey breathed out heavily as she watched him leave. She quickly bounded up the stairs to their bedroom. Once inside, she tossed her shoes on the floor and dropped down on the bed. She rested her hand on her stomach suddenly feeling a twinge of guilt. She propped herself up on her elbows as the realization hit her.

She cheated on Gold.

She lay back down on the bed hard and closed her eyes. Images of Ruby and their night together began to flash through her mind. She wanted to see her again, to feel her lips against hers. She knew there would be risk. If he found out, he would – she shook her head, clearing her head of the impending fear. He won't find out. There's no way he would.

* * *

Ruby pulled the tap to fill Leroy's glass. She placed it down in front of him. "Here you go," she said, smiling widely as she cleaned off the counter.

Leroy narrowed his eyes, suspiciously. "What's with you?" he inquired, taking a drink.

Ruby's smile didn't fade as she flashed him a strange look. "What do you mean?"

He placed the glass down and clasped his hands together. "You haven't stopped smiling since you walked in." He leaned toward her. "You never smile voluntarily around here."

Ruby drew her brow together. "I can't be in a good mood?"

He shook his head. "Not when you're here." He brought his drink to his lips before quickly putting it back down. He grinned knowingly. "Who's the guy?"

Ruby huffed. "Guy? Why does there have to be a g – " Her response was cut short by the door to the Diner dinging. She turned her attention to the people walking in and her heart rose into her throat.

Lacey walked in with her arm looped through Gold's. Her eyes were focused on him as he spoke softly to her. She laughed at something he said. He turned to take off his coat and she slowly brought her attention to Ruby. They locked eyes. Lacey smiled warmly at her before turning her attention back to Gold. He held out his hand, allowing her to go ahead of him as they found a booth and sat down.

Leroy watched the entire thing unfold. He kept his focus on Ruby as her eyes followed Lacey's every move. His grin spread widely. "I guess there doesn't have to be a guy," he noted, taking a sip from his beer.

Ruby shot him a dirty look. "Shut up," she ordered as she tossed her towel down and walked into the kitchen.

After a few moments, Ruby exited the kitchen. She couldn't let the sight of them together upset her. What happened between them the night before, as amazing as it was, would probably never happen again. Lacey was with Gold. No matter how wrong it was, it was the truth. She had to accept that fact.

Her eyes scanned the Diner and noticed that Gold was sitting alone, reading the menu. Her brow furrowed in wonder. Where had she gone in such a short amount of time? Gold didn't look upset so them having a fight was out of the question. She shook her head. She had to stop focusing on this. She turned on her heels and headed toward the bathroom.

Once inside, Ruby pressed her hands into the sink. She lowered her head, staring down at the empty white formica. The sound of a stall door opening caused her to raise her head. The sound of heels clicking on the floor and suddenly silencing caused her to turn quickly. Her eyes widened as she was face-to-face with Lacey.

There were no words. Lacey reached out, grabbing Ruby by the shirt and pulled her into the stall. She pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. Ruby succumbed quickly, gripping Lacey's waist and kissing her back. Lacey pressed her body against her, moaning into the kiss. Suddenly, Ruby pushed her away.

"Wait … wait..." she breathed heavily as she swallowed hard. She looked directly into her eyes. "Lacey…"

"Please don't say it," Lacey responded as she took a step back and rested against the furthest part of the stall. She placed her hands over her face.

Ruby pushed herself away from the wall and walked the one step it took to be closer to her. "We can't do this," she stated, her voice breaking. "I want to … God, do I want to, but…"

Lacey moved her hands from her face, her eyes still focused on the floor. "I know..." she said, her voice almost a whisper. She raised her eyes to look into Ruby's. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. "There has to be a way."

Ruby's eyes danced over her features. "How?" She reached out, touching Lacey's face. "You're with Gold. If he found out – "

"He won't. We can make this work." She placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders. "Last night was the most alive I've felt in..." She searched her mind for a time frame. The truth is, she had never felt this alive. "Forever." She stepped impossibly closer. "Please?" She wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck. "I know we can find a way."

Ruby smiled as she continued to touch her face. "Last night was pretty amazing," she admitted as Lacey smiled. She pressed her lips together in thought until she finally nodded. "Okay, we'll find a way." She stumbled forward as Lacey pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. "I don't care what we have to do as long as I can be with you."

Lacey moved back slightly so she was looking into her eyes. She rested her hands on the side of Ruby's beautiful face. There were no more words needed. If they had to sneak around in secret, they would. As long as they were together, nothing else mattered. Ruby leaned in, closing the gap between them as she kissed Lacey softly on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby chewed on the tip of her finger as she flipped through the pages of the book Lacey had loaned her. She was so entranced with the book that when her cellphone rang, she jumped. She lowered the book, resting it beside her on the bed. Her hand reached out, picking up the phone, and bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, darling…"

She smiled at the sound of Lacey's voice. It had only been a few days since their last meeting, and she missed her terribly. "Hey…" she responded, the smile spreading across her lips. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. I went by the Diner and you weren't there."

Ruby sat Indian style on her bed. "It's my day off," she explained as her free hand played with the red streaks in her hair. Her face saddened. "When can I see you again?"

"That's why I was calling." She paused for a moment as she answered a question someone in the background asked. "Sorry. It's like people don't know how to find their own books. Anyway…" Another short pause, and she continued. "He's working very late tonight. I'm off here in about an hour. I was hoping we could meet."

Ruby bounced on the bed. "Yes! Of course!" she responded happily.

Lacey chuckled at her enthusiasm. "You seem to know this town better than I do. Where would you like to meet?"

Ruby thought for a moment. Her eyes brightened when the perfect spot popped into her mind. "In the middle."

"The middle?" Lacey inquired, slight confusion in her tone.

"Yeah, it's a park right by the middle school. Hence, the nickname 'the middle'." She stood from her bed, the phone held tightly between her ear and her shoulder. "There is this little spot where we can sit and not be bothered." She walked to her closet and began looking for the perfect outfit. "I'll grab some food from Granny's and we can have our own private little picnic." She smiled. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds absolutely amazing."

Ruby felt the flutters in her stomach begin. Her heart was racing. Lacey always made her feel this way. If this was love, she was in it. "Then I guess, in about an hour … we'll meet in the middle?"

"I can't wait. I'll see you then."

The smile did not fade as Ruby hung up the phone and prepared for her date with Lacey.

Ruby rested her head on Lacey's lap. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Lacey's fingers running gently through her hair. If she wasn't careful, she would drift off to sleep. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly to shake off the drowsiness.

Lacey smiled down at her as she continued her motion. "Don't fall asleep on me," she requested as she removed her hand from her hair. She traced a line down her face. "I was hoping we could go back to the library later, but if you're too tired…"

"No, no, I'm fine." Ruby responded, quickly as she sat up. She ran her hands over her face then tucked her hair behind her ears. "I'm sorry. It's just something about stroking my hair that relaxes me." She stretched.

Lacey watched her as she loosened her tired muscles. She couldn't help but watch Ruby. Every movement, every smile, made her stomach flutter. She found herself thinking of her every second. Even when she was with Gold, her mind was on Ruby. Her heart, her soul, everything revolved around this woman. She knew it from the first day she fell into her arms.

She loved her.

Ruby scooted closer so she was only inches from Lacey. She leaned in and kissed her softly. She moved back, licking her lips as she looked into Lacey's beautiful blue eyes. "I wish we could do this every day," she whispered, a small twinge of sadness in her tone.

Lacey frowned as she touched her face and kissed her once again. She pulled back slowly and rested her forehead against Ruby's. "So do I," she replied, feeling the sadness over take her.

Ruby closed her eyes. She brought her hands to Lacey's face. She wanted to be closer, to feel her heart beat against her own. She opened her eyes and looked into Lacey's again. Her eyes danced over her beautiful features. "Can we go to our secret place?" she requested, caressing the side of her face. "I just want to be close to you for as long as I can."

Lacey smiled widely. She could feel the tears building up behind her eyes. Their moments together were so far apart and seemed to pass so quickly. She wanted to do everything they could to make the most of them. She placed her hand on the back of Ruby's neck and kissed her a bit more passionately then she expected.

She only moved a small space away. She rubbed her nose against Ruby's and smiled. "Let's get out of here," she whispered as Ruby smiled and stood, pulling her up with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Lacey lay quietly, resting her head on Ruby's chest. She could hear her heartbeat as it slowed back to its normal pace after their recent activities. She reached out, taking the other woman's hand. Her eyes focused on their fingers as they intertwined together. She brought her hand to her lips and kissed each finger.

Ruby smiled down at her. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Lacey kept her focus on their hands. "You," she responded, looking up at her for a moment. She offered a small smile before returning her attention to their hands. She sighed. "I don't want to leave here."

Ruby frowned. Since their first night together, the room above the library had been their sanctuary. They had days and nights where they would just talk and laugh. Others where Ruby would lay quietly next to her, cuddling close, while Lacey read to her. Then there were the nights like this. Where they would make love for hours then lay quietly together until their time expired. Ruby glanced at the clock. The time was ticking. Soon she would have to go.

"I wish we could just stay here forever." Lacey added, breaking into her thoughts. Her fingers continued to wrap around Ruby's.

Ruby placed her finger under Lacey's chin. She raised her attention to her. She wanted to say the right thing, to make Lacey understand how much she wanted this to never end. Her stomach fluttered she looked into her beautiful eyes. "I love you, Lacey..." she admitted before she could stop it.

Lacey looked stunned. She propped herself up so she was face-to-face with Ruby. "You love me?"

Ruby hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was too soon. She ignored her thoughts and went with her heart. There can't be a time frame on love. It just happens. "I do." She reached out, moving a strand of hair from Lacey's face. "I've known it from the first day I knocked you over." She smiled as Lacey chuckled lightly, tears building behind her eyes. "I know this is hard for us right now, but … I have faith that one day ... we will be together." She placed her hand on the side of her face, caressing her cheek with her thumb. "When you truly love someone, nothing can keep you apart."

Lacey leaned up, kissing Ruby for as long as she could. She pulled back slowly, her hand resting on her cheek. "I love you, Ruby." She swallowed hard, trying to stop herself from crying. "I hate that I'm afraid to leave him because I don't know what he'll do to you."

Ruby inched closer. "He could try and do his worst. If it meant you and I didn't have to hide anymore, I would take the risk."

Lacey shook her head. "I would die if anything happened to you."

She reached around, resting her hand on the back of Ruby's neck. She pulled her close, kissing her slowly at first. Ruby pulled her closer as their kiss deepened. The world around them faded. All that could be heard was the sound of their breathing as it elevated, their hearts as they pounded harder from the intensity of their kiss.

"Lacey?" a familiar voice called out from downstairs.

She pulled back quickly from Ruby, her eyes widened in shock. "Shit … it's him," she muttered as she jumped from the bed.

Ruby watched in horror as Lacey rushed to put her clothes back on. "Wh – what is he doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Lacey? Where are you?"

She rushed to the bedroom door. "I'm upstairs!" she called down.

Ruby held her hands out. "Why would you tell him that?!" she questioned in a harsh whisper.

Lacey made a face, holding her hand up to Ruby. "I'll be down in a second!"

"Please hurry! I have to get back to the shop!"

Ruby pressed her hands to her temples and ducked her head. This was it. This was how she would die. If she did, at least she spent her last moment with Lacey. She felt the bed shift, causing her to raise her head. Lacey had crawled back onto the bed. She stared at her.

"Stay here," she ordered as Ruby flashed her a look as if she was crazy.

"Where do you expect me to go?" she asked sarcastically. "It's not like I'm going to jump out the window!"

Lacey shot her a look. "Now's not the time to panic."

The same look remained on Ruby's face. "I would say now would be the perfect time to panic."

"What happened to taking any risk?!"

"What happened to dying if anything happened to me?!"

"Lacey! Seriously, dear, should I just come up?"

"NO!" Lacey shouted, with more panic then she expected. She cleared her throat. "I'm coming down!" She returned her attention to Ruby. "I'm sorry. I'll be right back." She kissed her quickly, jumped from the bed, and rushed down the stairs.

Gold checked the time on his watch as he bounced back and forth on his heels. He heard the sound of feet rapidly coming down the stairs. He turned to see Lacey coming toward him. She was running her hand through her hair, then down her clothes, straightening her appearance.

He furrowed his brow. "What were you doing up there?" he inquired as he took a few steps toward her.

Lacey swallowed nervously. "I was taking a rest," she responded. "I haven't slept much these last few weeks with all the work around here. I thought it would be best to lay down for a bit."

He stared at her suspiciously for a moment. Lacey had been going into work early and coming home late for weeks. He couldn't fathom that it would take so long to catalog such a small library. He wanted to believe her, but he couldn't help but think there was something going on. He took another step toward her and looked her in the eyes. Lacey seemed to be fighting to keep eye contact.

He narrowed his eyes before plastering a smile on his face. "You need to sleep, dear," he said, rubbing her arm in a comforting manner. "Tell you what. Tonight, I'll close up the shop earlier than I had planned. I'll cook you dinner, run you a nice bath, and you can rest."

Lacey forced a smile. "Oh, but I still have so much to d – "

"I won't take that as an answer, Lacey," he interjected, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You need a break." He smiled. "Let tonight be that. Let me take care of you."

She couldn't think of any excuse that wouldn't sound like a lie. She sighed and smiled. "Okay, sure." She touched his face quickly. "I could use a break, I guess."

"Perfect." He squeezed her shoulder gently. "I'll see you in a few hours then." He pulled her in for a hug, inhaling deeply. His brow furrowed. There was a scent on her that was unfamiliar to him. He knew every perfume that Lacey owned and, the one that he was smelling did not belong to her.

She patted his back and pulled away. She touched his chin. "I'll see you tonight."

He stared at her for a moment, then nodded. He hesitated briefly before finally turning and exited the library. Lacey waited for a moment, peeking out the small window as she watched him get into his car and drive off. She turned quickly and ran back up the stairs.

She entered the room to see Ruby exiting the bathroom. She glanced at Lacey as she made her way back to the bed. She sat down on the edge and stared down at her hands. Lacey sighed, walking over and sitting down next to her. She reached over and took her hand.

"That was close," she noted, gripping her hand tightly.

Ruby huffed. "No shit…" she muttered.

Lacey bit her lip as her eyes went from their hands to the side of Ruby's face. "Am I still worth the risk?"

A small crooked grin crossed Ruby's lips. She looked at Lacey. "Absolutely…" she replied as leaned in and kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner was quiet. Gold sat across the table from her, silently eating. Every once in a while he would glance at her, force a smile, then continue eating. Lacey did her best to calmly get through it all. It was almost eerie the way he looked at her. It was like he knew what was going on in her library when she stayed late at night. But, how could he? She felt they were being so careful.

Today was close though. She was frightened of what would have happened if he had gone up those stairs, if he had seen Ruby in her bed. She placed her fork down on her plate, suddenly nauseous. She wiped her mouth with her napkin and placed it on the table, her hand instantly resting on her stomach to calm the feeling.

He looked up at her, concern on his features. "Are you alright, dear?" he inquired.

Lacey shook her head. "I'm suddenly not feeling very well," she responded, standing from the table. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to lay down for a bit."

He wiped his lips and placed his napkin down. "I'll help you upstairs." He pushed away from the table and stood.

Lacey raised her hand and waved him off. "No, please, finish your dinner."

He walked over to her, the same sly smile on his lips. "I insist." He took her arm in his hand and started walking her toward the stairs.

Gold held her arm tightly as he walked swiftly toward the stairs. Lacey glanced at him, feeling the pressure from his fingers burning her arm. "You're holding on a bit tight," she stated.

He ignored her and continued walking. Instead of walking toward the stairs, he detoured to the living room. Lacey's feet struggled to keep up and she stumbled over them. She could feel the nervous feeling growing as he hobbled her toward the couch. He tossed her down hard on to it.

Lacey straightened up, her brow furrowing. "What is your problem?"

"I have a question for you, my dear." He took a step closer, pressing his hand into the arm of the couch. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He opened them again, staring hard at her. "What is that intoxicating scent you're wearing?"

She looked at him as if he had gone mad. "You know what it is." She did her best to remain in control of her voice that was trying to break with fear. "It's the same thing I always wear: D&G Light Blue."

He grinned as he raised his finger and shook it. "Oh, no. I know what that smells like." He took in another deep breath. "And that's not what you're wearing."

She swallowed hard. "I – "

He straightened and paced the floor in front of her. "I've smelled that before, but not on you." He tilted his head, shaking his finger at her. "You know who you smell like?" He halted his movement and stood directly in front of her. His hands gripped the top of his cane. "You smell exactly like Miss. Lucas."

Lacey pushed her hands into the couch. She could feel the sweat starting to build on them. She laughed nervously. "You are mad. Why would I – "

Before she could finish, he was bent over in front of her, staring her in the eyes.

"You've been seeing her, haven't you?!" he shouted, his hand gripping the cushion behind her. "She was upstairs today when I came to see you, wasn't she?!"

She moved back, trying to put space between them. "I hav – "

"Don't lie to me, Lacey!" he shouted, banging on the couch causing her to jump.

She stared back at him, swallowing down the lump in her throat. "Since you seem to know the truth, why do I need to confirm it?" she questioned calmly.

He looked away from her for a moment. "You will stop seeing her," he ordered flatly. He turned his attention to her again. "You will end things with her or I will end it for you."

Lacey narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest. "Are you threatening me?" She huffed. "You wouldn't harm me."

"No, not you." He pointed toward the door. "But, her … I have no problem harming her."

Her arms dropped from her defensive stance. She sat up, her eyes wide. "You wouldn't..."

He smirked. "Oh, but I would." He leaned in closer. "And you know it."

Lacey stared at him. She could feel the tears building. She couldn't let anything happen to Ruby. She loved her too much to allow it. Her mind was racing at the things he would possibly to do her. She felt even sicker than she had when she rose from the table. Sometimes love required sacrifice and this was one she was being forced to make.

She looked away from him. "Fine…" she muttered as the tears fell from her eyes. "I'll tell her tonight..."

He straightened and grinned. "Very good." He started to walk away then paused. "I'll go run your bath." He scrunched his nose and waved his hand. "Get the stench of rebel off of you." He disappeared off the stairs.

Once he was gone, Lacey placed her hands over face and fell into the couch as the sobs racked her body violently.

* * *

"I quit!" Ruby shouted as she threw down her apron and stormed out of the Diner.

She couldn't take this anymore. She was tired of being treated like a child by her grandmother, tired of being accused of running around bars and clubs all night. No one knew how much better her life had gotten since Lacey had been in it. All they continued to see was the woman who was always out late and almost never home.

It wasn't because she was running around The Rabbit Hole. She hadn't been there since the night she met up with Lacey. Her nights, her free days, were spent with the woman she loved, but she couldn't tell anyone that. She wished she could. It would make things so much easier. She took in a deep breath. She had faith that one day things would change. It would be different. She and Lacey would be free to show the town, show the world, what they had been sharing this whole time.

She turned the corner to the Inn, stopping short at the sight of the woman sitting on the front stoop. She tilted her head and approached cautiously. "Lacey?" she questioned as Lacey raised her head to look at her. Her eyes were puffy; she looked broken. She rushed to her and knelt down in front of her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"He knows, Ruby…" she responded, her voice cracking with every word. "He knows about us…"

Ruby looked stunned. She fumbled over her words for a moment. "How…?"

"He smelled your perfume on me. ... He knows you were upstairs in the library..." She looked down at the sidewalk. "We can't do this anymore, Ruby." She bit her lip as she wrapped her arms protectively around herself. "We have to end this. I – I can't see you anymore."

Ruby felt like she had been punched. "You're leaving me?" she questioned, confused as Lacey slowly shook her head. She stood which was a bad idea because she felt as if she was about to faint. "But … if he knows, why not end it with him? Why end it with me?" She looked down at the woman who refused to make eye contact with her. "You don't love him. You love me."

Lacey continued to stare at the floor. "I'm sorry, Ruby..." She raised her hand, wiping a tear from her face. She stood slowly, her arms still wrapped around her body as she looked into the confused hazel eyes staring back at her. "I – I have to go."

Ruby reached out, grabbing her arm. "Lacey, no. Don't do this." She pulled her close. "Don't leave me. Not now. I need you."

The tears fell fast and hard down Lacey's face. She reached out, brushing her fingers against Ruby's cheek. She touched her face as if it would be the last time she would ever do it. She kissed her the same way. She slowly pulled back and rested her forehead against Ruby's, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Lacey, please…" Ruby begged softly.

"I have to go…" she repeated as she turned and swiftly walked away.

Ruby watched helplessly as Lacey quickened her step. She ducked her head as she turned around a corner and disappeared. Ruby stood there for several minutes, frozen. She had lost everything. Her job, her home, her love. She moved in a daze as she took the spot on the stoop where Lacey had sat. She placed her hands over her face and did the only thing she had strength left to do.

She cried.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Hey, if you need a place to figure things out, you could always come home with us," Mary Margret offered as Emma quickly shot her a look._

_"Yeah, uh. Yeah. Just for a little while," Emma added as Mary Margret shook her head._

_She reached out and took Ruby's arm. "Come on."_

* * *

_"Ruby, you were great out there. I still don't know how you found him. You can do this," Emma encouraged. "You are a lot stronger than you realize."_

* * *

Ruby walked down the street with her hands tucked inside the pockets of her jeans. Her eyes focused on her feet as she made the journey to the Diner. It seemed like an eternity since she had walked out of those doors. Now, she was slowly attempting to make her way back in.

The memories of the day she left ran through her mind – her fight with Granny over growing up and learning responsibility, her storming out of the Diner and then seeing Lacey sitting on the front stoop of the Inn. Then, her world came crashing down around her. Lacey told her they couldn't see each other anymore. It was over.

She wanted to leave and never return. She waited at that bus stop for hours, for a bus that never came. She brushed off a leech of a man who was promising her a ride home, but she knew where he wanted to take her. Thank God for Mary Margret and Emma. If it wasn't for them, who knows where she would have ended up.

After working with Emma, she found something in herself she never knew existed. She was determined. She was strong. She was a fighter. If she wanted something, nothing would stand in her way.

And she wanted Lacey.

Lacey was worth any risk.

She entered the Diner and walked inside. She immediately caught Granny's attention and smiled innocently. She took a small step forward, resting her hands on the counter. "Hi…" she greeted softly.

Granny looked her up and down. Ruby's hair was straight, free of the usual abundance of product. Her red streaks were less shocking, blending nicely with her dark hair. Her usual extravagant use of makeup was toned down. Her outfit consisted of a red flannel shirt and a pair of form fitting jeans. It was the most mature outfit she owned, and she felt completely comfortable in it.

Granny offered a small smile. "You look nice," she complemented as she returned her attention to her paperwork.

Ruby smiled. "Thank you." She pressed her teeth into her lower lip as she played nervously with her hands. "Granny … I was wondering … if I could have my job back?"

The older woman raised her head. "What about your new job? All the excitement..?"

Ruby rolled her eyes and patted the counter. "I think I've had my fill of that type of excitement." The only thrill she wanted in her life was from having Lacey back in it.

Granny stared at her for a moment before stepping around the counter. She opened her arms. "Welcome home, Ruby."

Ruby stepped forward and gave her a tight hug. "Thank you, Granny."

The older woman rubbed her back, giving her a small squeeze before moving away. "I have something I need you to do," she stated as she stepped back around the counter.

"Not even a second to settle in?" Ruby laughed.

Granny shook her head. "Of course not." She picked up her pen and pointed toward the window. "I need you to go to the library. There's a cookbook we usually check out. Max wants to try out a recipe." She looked down at the papers. "Ask Lacey. She knows which book it is."

"You want me to go the library?" Ruby questioned. She could feel the excitement building at the thought of seeing Lacey again.

Granny peered at her over her glasses. "Is that a problem?"

She shook her head. "No, no, not at all." She walked toward the door as fast as her feet would allow. She pulled the door open. "I'll be back!"

* * *

Lacey sorted through her new shipment of books and exhaled heavily. She tossed one down on the counter unable to focus on her task any longer. It had been at least a week since she had seen Ruby. She couldn't stop thinking about her. All she could see was the crushed look on her face when she told her it was over.

She closed her eyes, running her hand over her face. The sound of the library door opening and closing brought her from her daze. She raised her head and put on her best smile. Her greeting caught in her throat at the sight of Ruby, looking absolutely stunning, staring at her.

"Hey…" Ruby greeted as she flashed her adorably perfect smile.

Lacey felt her knees get weak. She pressed her hand onto the counter top to stop herself from collapsing. She opened her mouth several times to respond, but nothing came out. She had to say something. Ruby was looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

She regained her composure and tried again. "Hey…" she managed finally. Her eyes looked over the woman standing in front of her. "You look – " She paused as her brain processed the million different compliments she wanted to give.

Ruby looked down at herself, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Oh, yeah, I decided maybe it was time for a change."

"Well, you look beautiful," she stated. "Not that you haven't always looked beautiful…." Her words trailed into silence as she bit her lip to stop herself from saying too much.

Ruby released a small, soft laugh. "Thanks…"

They stood in an awkward silence for several minutes. Each time one went to speak, the other would talk over them. They would pause then tell each other to go first. This went on several times. Lacey finally took the first step.

"Ruby, I'm sorry. I should really expla – "

"You don't have to."

"But, I do. He threatened to hurt you, Ruby. I couldn't – "

Ruby waved her hand, cutting her off. "Lacey, you were trying to protect me. I get it. It's okay."

Ruby could see the hurt in Lacey's eyes. She knew Lacey was just trying to protect her, but she didn't need protecting. She needed Lacey. She didn't care what it took or what stunt she had to pull, she would have her back.

"Granny sent me over to get some cookbook," she explained, changing the subject. "She said you know which one she checks out."

Lacey looked confused by the sudden shift in conversation. Obviously Ruby didn't want to discuss their former relationship any longer. She cleared her throat and shifted into librarian mode. "Uh, yes, of course." She turned and pointed toward a large bookcase. "It's over here."

She started walking toward the center of the library. Ruby followed her as she turned down a narrow aisle. She followed closely as Lacey walked slowly, scanning each shelf. Ruby didn't realize exactly how close to Lacey she was until the librarian turned and knocked her back into one of the bookcases. They were facing each other with just inches between them.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby apologized, even though she wasn't. "Am I in your way?"

Lacey felt her body shiver at the closeness. She felt light-headed from the scent of her intoxicating perfume. Every inch of her was screaming to find a way to be closer. She took a small step forward. "Actually, the book I need is right behind you," she said, her tone low. She reached up, stumbling into Ruby. "Sorry…."

Ruby kept eye contact, her hands instinctively resting on Lacey's hips, their lips mere centimeters apart. "It's okay..."

They stayed that way for only a second before giving in to their want. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Lacey's hand lowered, gripping the back of Ruby's neck. She wanted her closer as impossible as it seemed. Ruby lifted her from the ground. The librarian's legs instantly wrapped around her waist. Ruby pushed her back against the opposite bookcase, causing it to rock due to the impact.

Lacey tangled her hand in back of Ruby's dark hair. Her eyes closed instantly as Ruby began to kiss her neck. "Ruby…" she moaned, taking in a sharp breath as Ruby's teeth nicked her ear. She gripped her hair tightly, practically pulling as the sensations ripped through her body. "Ruby … we have … we have … to stop."

Ruby pulled back quickly, still holding Lacey against the bookcase. She did her best to slow her breathing before she spoke. "Why? You don't want to be with me?"

Lacey looked stunned. "Of course I do. You don't know how much I've missed you."

"Do you still love me?"

Lacey touched her face. She looked into her eyes sincerely. "More than anything."

Ruby smiled. "Then what's the problem?

"Gold," Lacey frowned. "He's supposed to stop by soon. If he finds you here, he'll kill you."

Ruby stared deeply into her beautiful blue eyes that were dark with passion. She shrugged. "I don't care," she muttered as she moved forward, kissing her again.

Lacey pulled away, holding her face in her hands. She looked confused. "Wait, what?"

"I don't care," Ruby repeated, smiling widely. "If I die..." She brushed her lips against Lacey's. "I want to die kissing you…"

Lacey couldn't stop her smile from spreading across her lips. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she stated, closing the space between them and pressing her lips to Ruby's. Ruby smiled through their kiss. "It's true..." She moved back reluctantly, her hazel eyes matching the darkness in the blue staring back at her. "I love you, Lacey. I'm not losing you. Not again."

Lacey felt a tear run down her cheek as she caressed Ruby's beautiful face. She went to speak, but the sound of the door opening stopped her. She heard him call her and Ruby quickly placed her back on her feet. She turned her head. "I'll be right there!" she called out. She turned back to Ruby. "You should go. There's a back door over there."

Ruby shook her head. "Lacey…"

Lacey interrupted her protest with another kiss. She looked into her eyes. "We'll meet tomorrow, after the library closes."

Ruby smiled, brightly. "In the middle?"

Lacey's smile mirrored hers. "Yes…"

When Ruby turned to leave, Lacey grabbed her shirt to stop her. She handed her the cookbook and Ruby chuckled. "Almost forgot," she admitted as she kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you," Lacey responded as Ruby ran down the aisle and exited the library.


	10. Chapter 10

The dinner rush at the Diner had finally ended. Ruby gathered some plates from an empty table and turned to walk to the kitchen. She stopped suddenly when she saw him sitting alone in one of the booths. She took in a deep breath then slowly released it before continuing on her way.

Mr. Gold held out his hand. "Miss. Lucas, might I have a word?"

She glanced at him. "I'm actually super busy," she replied as she went to walk away.

He raised his cane, blocking her path. He smirked. "That actually wasn't a request." He motioned to the empty seat in front of him. "Have a seat."

Ruby's jaw twitched as she exhaled deeply. She placed the plates down and slid into the seat. "What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?" she inquired unenthusiastically.

"Well, I would like you to stop sneaking around with Lacey, but I already requested that and been blatantly ignored."

Ruby swallowed nervously. She kept her full attention on the man in front of her. "I haven't seen Lacey since you told her to end it with me."

He released a laugh filled with disbelief. "Now, you and I both know that's not true." He leaned forward. "You're going to try and tell me she was that flushed from stacking books?"

Ruby looked down momentarily. She raised her eyes to meet his again. "So, should I expect to die sometime soon or end up in an alley beaten for touching what's supposedly yours?" She felt her stomach jump at her own words. Baiting him was the wrong thing to do.

His smirk spread across his lips. "I may have threatened you to scare Lacey, Miss. Lucas, but as of right now, no harm will come to you." He folded his hands together. "You see, you aren't aware of it yet, but you have an inner power that one day I may need to call upon." He opened his hands to stress his next words. "And if you're dead, I can't do that now can I?"

Ruby drew her brow together confused. "Why would I ever help you?"

"Because, when the fog clears, and you and Lacey have found your way back to one another … I'll leave you be. She'll be yours."

The confusion spread further across her features. "What in the hell are you talking about?!"

"You'll see soon enough." He reached into his jacket and pulled out his wallet. "But, until that day comes, I'll ask you again to stay away from her. For the time being, she belongs to me."

Ruby felt the heat of anger rush up her neck. "She's not one of your little antiques, Gold!" she exclaimed. "You don't own her!" She looked sternly into his eyes. "And you can't keep us apart. Not anymore."

He tossed some money on the table. A smug look covered his face. "Oh, but I can." He glanced at his watch. "Look at the time. I'm afraid I must be going." He patted the table and stood. "You have a nice evening, Miss. Lucas." He stood, gripping his cane tightly. He raised his finger. "And don't bother trying to meet her tomorrow. Lacey will be…" He waved his hand. "Indisposed."

"What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing you need to fret over," he stated as Ruby went to stand. He placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Now, she's fine, but I suggest you don't go looking for her." He grinned down at her. "It's my time. You'll have yours soon enough."

With that, he was gone.

* * *

Ruby bolted out of the Diner the minute she watched his car speed off down the street. She ran to the library as fast as she could. She pushed the door opened, stumbling from the force combined with her speed.

"Lacey!" she shouted as she frantically searched the library.

She ran down the aisles and checked the office. She clutched her hair with her hands as she turned in a circle. Without another thought, she ran from the office and up the stairs to the room. She stopped at the door, gripping the frame. There was no one there.

She further in and dropped down onto the bed. She felt sick. If anything happened to Lacey, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She wouldn't be able to live. Her hands covered her face. She felt helpless. Her body started to shake as the tears began to fall.

* * *

Mr. Gold walked into his home and closed the door behind him. He tossed his keys onto the table as he made his way toward the stairs. He knew the day was coming. Soon, Emma would break the curse, and all of Storybrooke would remember. Lacey would remember. Ruby would remember. He would lose her for good. Even though he enjoyed and craved her companionship, he would soon have the one thing that made him happier than anything in the world.

Magic.

He walked up the stairs as far as he could go. He came to a door and knocked lightly. "Lacey, darling," he said as he slid open the tiny window. He peeked inside. "I'll be bringing you your dinner shortly."

Lacey sat in the corner of the room, her knees drawn to her chest. "I want nothing from you," she replied harshly. "Other than my freedom from this hidden prison."

"Now, Lacey, you know I can't do that. Not now." He tapped the door with his cane. "And you need to eat. I'll bring your dinner swiftly." He slid the tiny door closed and walked down the stairs.

Lacey pulled herself to her feet. She walked toward the door and pushed her body against it. She sighed, pressing her back against the door as she slowly slid down it. There had to be a way out of there. She needed to get away from him. She needed to be with Ruby. She placed her head in her hands, feeling the strength leave her body as she began to cry.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning seemed to come quickly. Lacey never moved from the spot she took on the floor by the door. She raised her head, squinting at the light coming through the window. Her brow furrowed as she pushed her hand onto the carpet and raised her body from the floor. How did she not notice that window before?

Maybe it was because she was so disoriented from the tea she was given. The one that dazed her, allowed him to carry her up the stairs, and lock her in this room. A room she never even knew existed in her own home. Panic hit her instantly as she remembered his last words to her before he threw her onto the bed.

_"You stay here, Dearie. I'm going to go have a little conversation with your girlfriend."_

After that, she passed out. She awoke terrified, unfamiliar with her surroundings. She rushed to the door, banging on it for someone to help her. It was useless. No one could hear her. She gave up after a few moments. Then, he returned. Offered her dinner. And suddenly, it was morning again.

She walked to the window, reaching up for it. There was no way she could get to it without help. She searched the room for something to boost herself. The bed may help. She just needed a few more inches. She rushed over and began pulling it toward the window. She stopped due to a sudden knock on the door.

"Lacey, darling," he called out. "I'm leaving for the shop now." He paused. "I have a feeling today may be our last together. Things will be different soon and I have things that I must do now that our world will be changing." He paused for a moment. "So I want to say good-bye. I know these last few weeks have been rough and it felt like we shouldn't be together, but I want to thank you for the time you did give me. For the time you allowed me to be your companion."

Lacey furrowed her brow as she walked slowly toward the door. She pressed her hand to it, her lips close to the crack so he could hear her as she spoke. "I have no clue what you are talking about, but if this is our last day together, why don't you let me out of here?"

He chuckled. "I can't do that," he stated flatly. "You'll find a way. Love always finds a way." He tapped the door with his cane. "Good-bye, Lacey."

"You can't leave me in here!" she shouted, banging on the door. "Please! Let me out!" She pressed her ear to the door. She could hear his footsteps as they disappeared down the hall. She slammed her hand against the door one more time. "Damn it! Damn you!"

* * *

"So, wait…" Granny said, looking down at her granddaughter. "You've been secretly dating Lacey…"

Ruby nodded. "Yes, Granny..."

"Gold's girlfriend…"

"Yes, Granny…"

"The librarian…"

Ruby grunted. "Yes, Granny! Geez…" She slumped forward on the table, pressing her hands to her temples. "Can we just please get back to the part to where she's missing?!"

Granny slid into the seat in front of her. "I'm sorry. You just have to understand that you being with a woman is kind of a shock."

She raised her head to look at her. "I know, but being with Lacey just feels right. She's what I've been searching for." She played with her hands. "I love her, Granny, and I'm worried I'm never going to see her again."

Granny reached out and took her hands. "We'll find her," she assured her. She squeezed her hands lightly. "There aren't many places in this town he could hide her." She released her hands. "Let's go to the Sheriff station. We'll get help."

Ruby tilted her head. "Granny, Emma has so much going on right now. I don't think she'll have time for this."

"It doesn't hurt to try." She patted her granddaughter's hands and stood. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

They walked quickly down the street toward the station. Ruby wrapped her arms around herself. The wind was shifting. It was suddenly very cold. Then it happened. A gust of wind blew, causing her and Granny to stop dead in their tracks. Ruby felt her head clear, and her eyes widened.

She turned to her Grandmother, tears forming in her eyes. "Granny?!"

Granny turned to her, a huge smile crossing her lips. "Red! Oh my child!" She rushed to her, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "It's over!"

Red held her tightly. "At least we were together," she stated softly as she pulled back and looked into her grandmother's eyes. She glanced over her shoulder to see her best friend walking toward them. "Snow!" She rushed to her, throwing her arms around her.

"Red! Thank God!" Snow exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "It's over! The curse is broken!"

She smiled at her and quickly hugged Charming. When she pulled back from him, it hit her. "Belle!" she blurted out as her eyes shifted from one person to the next. "I have to find her!"

Snow reached out, taking her hand. "Go..." she said, smiling warmly at her friend. "Find her..."

Red offered a small smile as she squeezed Snow's hand and ran off down the street.

* * *

The sudden gust of air almost knocked her off the bed. She blinked twice and shook her head, clearing the last bit of fog. Her eyes widened and she released a small laugh. "It's broken…" she muttered, placing her hand on her forehead. She chuckled lightly again before the memory hit her. "Red…"

She pushed herself up and tugged on the window. After several tries, it opened. She applauded herself inwardly and pushed herself up. She made her way out of the window. The drop wasn't as far as she thought. He had her on the first floor. He knew she would find her way out once the curse broke. She dusted herself off and smiled brightly.

"I'm coming, sweetheart…"

She jumped over the hedge in front of her and ran down the street as fast as she could.


	12. Chapter 12

Red ran. She ran faster than she ever had in human form. Her mind raced as she tried to remember every possible place he could have taken her. She could be in the woods. She could be locked in his shop. She could be anywhere. She turned a corner quickly, almost losing her balance as she did. Her eyes caught him as he was exiting his shop and she sped up.

He didn't see her coming. Before he could stop it from happening, he was spun around and slammed against the door, a forearm placed firmly against his throat. He chuckled as a grin spread across his face. "Someone's awake," he noted, his voice cracking at the lack of air.

She pushed harder against his throat. "Where is she?!" she growled, staring hard into his eyes.

He wrapped his hand around her forearm. "Release me, dearie," he ordered, still gasping. "And I'll tell you."

Red remained strong in her position. Her jaw twitched as she continued to stare into his eyes. There was no magic here. He had no power. He did have her though. She grunted angrily as she released him. She took a step back, running her hand through her hair to calm herself.

He placed his hand on his throat, fixing his tie. "Thank you." He smiled again. He gripped his cane with both hands. "Now, you're wondering where your love is?"

Red glared at him. "I don't have time for games. Tell me where she is!"

"I didn't make it very difficult for her to escape. I knew this was going to happen. I knew the curse would be broken." He took a step forward. "I suspect she will be exactly where you are expecting her to be." He looked into her eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me. There's something I must do." He pushed past her and walked away.

Red's eyes narrowed as she watched his walk away. Confusion covered her features. "What the f – " Her voice trailed into silence as the realization hit her. Her eyes opened wider. "The middle…" She turned on her heels and started running.

* * *

"Belle!" she called out as she reached the center of the park. She bent over, placing her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She looked around the park, but there was no sign of her. She lowered her head and breathed in heavily.

"Red…?" a small, breathless voice from behind called to her.

She straightened, turning quickly. Her heart swelled as she looked into the tear-filled blue eyes of her love. Without a word, she rushed to her, her hands cupping her face as she kissed her. Belle pulled her close, kissing her back.

Red pulled away slowly, resting her forehead against Belle's. "I kind of like the name Ruby…" she said softly as the tears flowed down her face.

Belle released a small laugh as she reached up and caressed her face. "Okay..." She moved back and looked into her eyes. "But please don't call me Lacey…"

Red laughed, lightly. "Not a fan of it?"

Belle shook her head. "No…" She made a disgusted face. "It reminds me of him."

"Okay, Belle it is." Red gently caressed her face. "I knew we would find one another." She smiled widely at her. "Curse or no curse."

Belle smiled. "You were right. Love always finds a way." She kissed her lightly before pulling back and examining her. She ran her hands through Red's hair, the red streaks flowing through her fingers. "You really need to lose the red streaks though."

Red crinkled her nose. "I kind of like them."

Belle shook her head. "No…" she teased with a smile as she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her once again.

A rumble was heard coming from the woods. They pulled back from one another quickly. Their eyes widened as a cloud of purple smoke came toward them. Belle clutched her love's shoulder nervously as Red's arms tightened around her.

"What the hell is that?" she questioned as Belle looked up her worried. She pulled her closer, feeling Belle's face press into her shoulder as the cloud passed over and covered them.

When the fog cleared, Belle moved back. Her hands instantly touching Red's face. "Are you okay?"

Red nodded. "Yeah, I – " She paused as she felt her stomach tighten. She placed her hand over her stomach, her brow furrowing. She knew this feeling. This was how she felt before wolfs' time approached. "Uh-oh…."

Belle looked at her concerned. She rested her hand on shoulder. "What is it?"

Red looked worried as she looked into Belle's eyes. "Magic is here…" A sharp pain shot through her stomach, causing her to double over.

Belle held her close. "It's okay," she comforted, rubbing her back. "It's going to be okay."

"It's been twenty-eight years, Belle." The fear coursed through her body. "I'm scared."

Belle held her face in her hands. "You don't have to be scared," she assured her. She smiled warmly at her. "I'm here. We are together again. Everything will be fine."

The pain subsided and she slowly straightened. She took Belle's hands in hers. "I haven't turned in twenty-eight years," she repeated. "I don't want to hurt you if it happens here."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but I know you won't hurt me." She brought her hands to her lips and kissed them. "Just remember, no matter what happens…"

"We'll meet in the middle…" Red added with a smile as she gently brushed Belle's hair away from her face and softly kissed her lips.

THE END


End file.
